Games in which wagers are made based on the outcome of randomly (chance) generated or selected symbols have wide appeal. Such games include various card games as well as other games where there are randomly generated or selected symbols. In order to increase interest in the game, variations to games have been proposed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,553 and 4,948,134 (Suttle et al.), a modified (for casino play) poker game is disclosed in which each player plays against a dealer. If the player wins, he receives a bonus payment depending on the poker rank of his hand. Both a live version and an electronic version of the game are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,572 (Baker), a card deck is disclosed which includes high and low red and black cards. The high cards have indicia thereon so as to be distinguished from the low cards which do not. High cards of a third color are also provided. With this simplified deck, various card games are possible. For example, a player can bet on which card will next be dealt. For this purpose, a suitable game board is also disclosed.
A modified blackjack or 21 game utilizing an additional bet has been licensed by Gaming Concepts, Inc. of Long Beach, California. In this game, the players may bet not only on the outcome of their hand against the dealer, but they may also bet on whether their first two cards total more or less than thirteen.
While various games have been disclosed to increase interest in a game or to create a new game to generate interest, there has been a need to provide present games with simple and interesting variations to both create additional interest as well as increase wagering opportunities (and hence interest).